Daughter of Stars
by argentkunoichi
Summary: Sirius Black leaves behind a daughter when he goes to Azkaban. This is her story of the trials she undergoes at Hogwarts and the friends she gains.


August 1, 1990

Carina Black sat in the library of Grimmauld Place eating her breakfast. After her grandmothers death five years ago, she stayed at number twelve with the assistance of the elves of her mothers family. With the elves help she got Grimmauld Place clean and transformed the house into a lighter, more vibrant place. Carina had turned eleven back on March fifteenth, she was expecting her Hogwarts letter to arrive any day now. As she finished her breakfast she pulled a book of the self closest to her and started to read.

An hour later, Carina was pulled out of her book on Magical History to find an owl tapping on the glass of the library window. The young girl proceeded to get up and open the window. Once the owl had landed on a table, she carefully untied the string to get her letter off of the owls leg. "Mipsy ," she called lightly.

There was a sudden crack and a house-elf wearing a tea towel as a toga appeared in the room. "Yes, Miss?"

"Could you please take this owl to get some water and a treat?", requested Carina. Mipsy carefully grabbed the bird and popped back out. The young lady turned her letter over and read the curly looped writing on the front of the envelope.

 _Miss. Carina Black Second Floor Bedroom 12 Grimmauld Place London, England_

She Carefully open the letter and read the beginning page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: _Albus_ Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ Dear Ms. Black,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at . Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on . We await your owl by no later than .Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She perused the list of books she needed and pulled 'A History of Magic' , 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi', and 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' off of the shelf. "Everything else I should get new. Since it is a Wednesday the alley should be somewhat less crowded than any other day of the week and I shouldn't put my shopping off til the last minute, " she spoke to herself. Carina carefully folded up her list and left the library to get changed and ready to leave.

An hour later she walked into Gringotts to pull some gold out of her school vault." I would like to go to my Trust Vault, please. Here is my key."

"Very well," said the Goblin at the teller. "Follow Griffith. He will lead you to your vault." Carina turned to the Goblin she was gestured to and took a cart to her vault. Once she was done at Gringotts she headed straight for Madam Malkin's to get her school robes.

"Hello, Ma'am. I just received my Hogwarts letter today, and would like to be measured for robes. They don't have to be ready today if it gets to busy, as long as they get delivered before school starts."

"Alright step up and we'll get started." Stated Madam Malkin. It took fifteen minutes in total to be finished. "Alright young miss, your robes and accessories should be done in two hours. Your total for today shall be 15 galleons." Carina handed the required galleons over and proceeded to Ollivander's to pick up her wand.

After being measured by a weird tape measure, Carina was shown several wands. The Ash wand was disagreeable, the willow was sluggish, holly was explosive, but the last one was a perfect fit. "Cedar 10 inches with a unicorn hair, give it a wave," said Ollivander. The young girl gave the wand a wave and purple sparks came out the end. " Very good, Miss Black. That will be seven galleons."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," said Carina as she passed the coins over. "Have a nice day, Sir." She left the shop and got the rest of her school books from Flourish and Blotts. After that she got her potion ingredients as well as her cauldron, vials and scales. Her telescope was next. Once those were purchased she called Mipsy.

"Yes, Miss?" called Mipsy.

"Could you shrink these and take them back to the house? I only need to get my trunk and I'll floo home." The elf popped away and Carina turned around only to bump into someone.

"Oh, Hello. Are you getting your school supplies too?" calls a young Asian looking girl." My name is Cho. What's yours?"

"Hello, my name is Carina. And I'm actually almost done."Says Carina as she gets her back off of the ground. "Where are you headed next?"

"Um, actually I need to go catch up with my parents. Good bye." Cho yells over her shoulder as she starts her brisk walk away.

"Good bye, " Carina call quietly. She starts to walk to the trunk shop dejectedly and not for the first time hates her grandmother for changing her first name to something more fitting for the last Black heir. She doesn't even remember the name her parents had given her. After getting her trunk she left to floo home. Once situated at home with her lunch, she pulled out her writing supplies and wrote her response to her Hogwarts letter.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall, I greatly appreciate the invitation to the illustrious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be on the train on August 31 to attend my first year of school. Sincerely, Carina Marlene Black_

Once finished with her letter and lunch she went downstairs to send the level off with her grandmothers old owl Archimedes. "Take this to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. Don't wait for a reply." Once the owl had flown off, Carina went back to the library to peruse her new school books and pack them and the rest of her school supplies into her trunk.

Later that night, Carina lay in bed hopefully wishing that once she got to school she would finally make some friends.


End file.
